


Hidden in plain sight

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Il respiro di Celes è caldo e umido contro il palmo di Langley, schiacciato sulla sua bocca. L’altra mano è sotto la sua veste, pelle contro pelle. Gli accarezza il ventre, solletica lo stomaco e si prende tutto il suo tempo e parecchie libertà nell’accarezzargli il petto, tracciando lentamente la linea dello sterno e quelle appena abbozzate dei muscoli.“Shh,” mormora Langley tutto sornione, stringendolo di più a sé e pizzicandogli con malizia un capezzolo. Si preme contro di lui proprio mentre passa le zanne sul suo collo immacolato, e Celes trattiene a stento un miagolio poco dignitoso.“Stai buono, piccoletto,” gli sussurra Langley all’orecchio, “buono e zitto, non vorrai mica essere scoperto, mh?”





	Hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/gifts), [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts), [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



_ Hidden in plain sight _

Il respiro di Celes è caldo e umido contro il palmo di Langley, schiacciato sulla sua bocca. L’altra mano è sotto la sua veste, pelle contro pelle. Gli accarezza il ventre, solletica lo stomaco e si prende tutto il suo tempo e parecchie libertà nell’accarezzargli il petto, tracciando lentamente la linea dello sterno e quelle appena abbozzate dei muscoli.

“Shh,” mormora Langley tutto sornione, stringendolo di più a sé e pizzicandogli con malizia un capezzolo. Si preme contro di lui proprio mentre passa le zanne sul suo collo immacolato, e Celes trattiene a stento un miagolio poco dignitoso. 

“Stai buono, piccoletto,” gli sussurra Langley all’orecchio, “buono e zitto, non vorrai mica essere scoperto, mh?”

"No, no," mormora Celes, come se servisse a qualcosa. Non solo è così rosso in faccia da sembrare vittima della febbre, ma Shannen, nell'ultima fila dell'aula magna, li vede perfettamente anche se sono nascosti dietro a una colonna, Celes premuto sul marmo e Langley premuto contro il suo piccolo sedere morbido.

Langley ride al suo orecchio e gli mordicchia il lobo. Quando Celes ansima di nuovo contro la sua mano, gli passa le dita sulla bocca, gli tocca le labbra e ringhia appena quando Celes gli succhia un dito.   
"Impertinente," decreta Langley, spostando l'altra mano dal suo petto al suo addome. Lo stringe da sopra le braghe e lo tiene, piuttosto delicato ma fermo, senza muovere la mano.   
Celes sussulta e smette di respirare.   
Langley ride di gusto, tutto tenebroso al suo orecchio, e sottolinea la risata con un colpo delle anche.   
"Quanto ti piace? Dimmelo, bellezza, voglio sentirlo. Voglio che Shannen lo capisca da lontano."

Celes si preme senza fiato contro le dita di Langley, ansimando a scatti attraverso le labbra schiuse.

“M-mi piace,” mormora Celes,cercando di scandire le parole e concentrarsi su un concetto per volta. È a dir poco impossibile, soprattutto quando Langley rilascia la presa su di lui e infila la mano nei suoi calzoni, accarezzando con la punta delle dita l’interno delicatissimo delle sue cosce. Non lo tocca direttamente, ma il dorso della sua mano lo sfiora e Celes si morde il labbro.

È ancora così sensibile, sempre un po’ più vicino al dolore che non al piacere, ma il piacere che riesce a ottenere è accecante. Sarebbe venuto facilmente anche solo con Langley che lo stringeva da sopra i vestiti. Potrebbe venire senza toccarsi, a dire il vero. 

Langley depone un bacio dietro il suo orecchio, trattenendo a stento una piccola risata indulgente, poi si sporge più in basso e bacia di nuovo il suo collo bianchissimo, infine scopre le zanne. 

“Buono, adesso, pulce,” ordina, punzecchiando Celes con la punta aguzza dei denti e stringendoselo addosso, la sua grossa erezione ben salda contro il solco tra le sue natiche attraverso strati di vestiti. 

Infila di nuovo la mano nei suoi pantaloni, abbassandoli quanto basta per liberare l’erezione speranzosa di Celes, celata ai più soltanto dal tessuto della tunica. 

“Oh, Dei,” piagnucola Celes, quando Langley affonda di più le zanne, sporcandole del suo sangue. Non dovrebbe essere sensuale, ma lo è da morire.   
“Guarda Shannen, bimbo,” sussurra Langley, leccando godurioso le due piccole ferite sul collo di Celes. Sanguinano appena e saranno già chiuse tra pochissimo tempo, ma il segno impiegherà settimane a sparire. 

Celes alza lo sguardo e si azzarda a guardare in aula magna, dove la lezione prosegue da almeno mezz’ora. Shannen è seduto in modo da poterli guardare mentre finge di ascoltare e ha tutta l’aria dello studente diligente.    
“Guarda meglio,” continua Langley, accarezzando dolcemente Celes. Passa il pollice sulla punta rosea del suo uccello indugiando su tutti i punti che normalmente farebbero prorompere Celes in un mare di profanità. 

Ora come ora, il ragazzo trema nel tentativo di contenere l’orgasmo e le grida.

Celes si fa forza un’altra volta, accigliandosi per scrutare meglio Shannen e infine lo nota, il movimento lento e circospetto di chi sta facendo tutt’altro che prendere appunti durante la lezione.

“Hai visto, piccoletto, cosa riesci a fargli? Mh? Sei così sexy che persino quel secchione non si può trattenere. Dai, facciamolo venire durante la lezione.”

Celes non ha bisogno di molto altro. A stento si volta un po’ nelle braccia di Langley per baciarlo nel modo più indiscreto e disordinato che conosce, strusciandosi contro di lui e premendosi di ritorno nella sua mano. È sull’orlo da troppo tempo - gli basta il sussulto un po’ strozzato di Shannen, mascherato da convulso accesso di tosse - per perdere del tutto il controllo. Viene così forte che quasi gli si piegano le gambe, e il campo visivo gli si annerisce, riempiendosi di stelline. Fortuna che la colonna e Langley lo sorreggono, mentre cerca disperatamente di ricordarsi come si fa a respirare.

La sensazione dell’aria sulle natiche lo sorprende dopo qualche beato e esausto attimo, poi le dita fin troppo familiari di Langley lo riportano al presente e tra i comuni mortali.

“Langley-  _ qui _ ?” ansima stravolto. Si aggrappa alla colonna per tenersi in piedi, consapevole del fatto che comunque non si sta sottraendo. Non gli va di sottrarsi, ad essere onesti.

“Lo abbiamo fatto in posti peggiori,” risponde Langley, non del tutto a torto. Celes torna a mordersi il labbro, cercando di ignorare i fuochi d’artificio che gli si accendono dietro le palpebre strizzate man mano che Langley lo lavora con le dita. L’idiota è previdente, a girare sempre con una boccetta di olio in tasca. Previdente o forse solo pervertito, fa niente, ora come ora sono sinonimi.

“Sei così caldo dentro,” ronrona Langley al suo orecchio, sfregando le dita contro il suo punto più sensibile senza troppi complimenti. Celes è costretto a inghiottire l'ennesimo lamento, spingendosi indietro contro le sue dita invadenti. Langley è rude e spiccio ora che lo penetra quanto prima è stato gentile a toccarlo, e va benissimo. Dimostra una delicatezza che nessuno mai potrebbe attribuire a Langley, ed è tra le altre cose per questa contraddizione che Celes lo ama.

“Sbrigati, sbrigati, dammelo,” sussurra Celes, ottenendo in cambio un ringhio e la torsione non troppo gentile delle dita di Langley contro la sua prostata. Boccheggia, ma si preme ancora contro di lui, muovendo i fianchi. 

“Ho detto, muoviti e dammelo. È un ordine,” ripete Celes, con una fermezza invidiabile visto il suo stato presente. 

Langley ride, basso e scuro e talmente eccitato da non avere più pensiero intelligente. Estrae le dita e si preme contro la sua entrata, provocandolo ancora per un attimo, prima di afferrarlo forte per i fianchi e affondare nel suo calore.

Celes si morde forte il labbro, cercando di tenere la presa sul marmo. Abbastanza inutile, visto che è Langley a tenerlo in piedi, e inizia a muoversi con forza, tornando a schiacciargli il palmo sulla bocca quando le precauzioni di Celes non bastano.

Se fossero a letto, con Shannen che li guarda e li aizza, Celes non avrebbe remore a mordere forte la mano di Langley, liberandosi della sua pressione e della sua costrizione, finalmente libero di lasciarsi andare.

Non può, quindi si limita ad affondare comunque i denti nel cuscinetto morbido sotto il pollice di Langley, succhiando la pelle fino al punto di lasciare il segno.

Si preme indietro, assecondando ogni spinta di Langley con una uguale dei propri fianchi.

Gli tremano le gambe per lo sforzo, è già di nuovo duro, e l'unica cosa che desidera è averne ancora.

Celes stacca una mano dalla colonna, l'allunga dietro per strizzare senza cerimonie una natica di Langley e tirarlo più vicino, più dentro.

“Ancora,” ordina, farfugliando sul suo palmo, e se le parole non sono chiare il suo tono è inequivocabile. 

Langley gli morde piano la guancia, con forza il collo e la spalla, e ansimando obbedisce, avvicinandosi sempre di più al termine.    
Celes sceglie quel momento per voltarsi quanto può, girandosi a stento per farsi baciare.   
È quella piccola tenerezza in un momento così concitato a spingere oltre Langley, che con un'ultima spinta si seppellisce a fondo dentro di lui, mormorando parole senza senso.    
Celes gli copre il viso di piccoli baci quasi innocenti, passandogli una mano sulla guancia, mentre con l'altra si accarezza appena, attraverso la tunica.

Disfatto, Langley lo lascia fare, borbottando infastidito quando Celes si stacca da lui, lasciando scivolare fuori il suo uccello ammorbidito e ipersensibile, e lo abbraccia premendosi tutto contro di lui.

Adesso se qualcuno li scoprisse a un primo sguardo vedrebbe solo una coppia di studenti troppo presa a pomiciare durante una lezione.

Langley bacia la fronte di Celes, le guance arrossate e il suo minuscolo broncio, poi sorride soddisfatto e curioso.

“Ancora? Bimbo, sei insaziabile,” ride, allungando una mano. Chiude le dita sulla mano sottile e affusolata di Celes, aiutandolo a guidarsi verso il prossimo orgasmo, tutto soffocato contro la spalla di Langley e tanto più intimo e tenero. 

“Ti amo tanto, piccoletto, lo sai vero?”

Celes strofina il viso contro il suo petto, mormorando. 

“Mi piace sentirmelo dire,” ribatte Celes, più che disposto a lasciarsi venerare ora che la passione si è spenta, lasciandosi dietro una scintillante scia di soddisfazione e stanchezza.

Langley gli bacia l'orecchio e sorride, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare lo sguardo di Shannen. 

Gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi proprio mentre suona la campana dell'intervallo per il pranzo.

Hanno un'ora per ripetere e dimostrare a Celes quanto, di preciso, lo amano.

\---


End file.
